


Scary Movies

by betmylifeonyou



Category: Bangtan, bts, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kookie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betmylifeonyou/pseuds/betmylifeonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is sure that there is something lurking in the shadows of his room. I mean, it was probably the coffee that made him like this right? Who even decided on a Horror film anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Its a really short JiKook drabble, but its my first one after a VERY long time! So I'm rough around the edges but please be gentle. :)  
> I'm taking requests on my blog: jungkooksfool.tumblr.com

_**Creeek** _

With every little sound Jungkook looked around his room to see if something was there. Of course it was useless because it was 2:38am and he was surrounded by complete darkness. But tonight that darkness seemed to feel like it was filled with unwanted creatures that Jungkooks' imagination was creating.

“I knew I shouldn't have drank coffee so late while watching that dumb movie. Who even decided on watching a horror film anyways? I thought they all hated it.”

Of course Jungkook wasn't scared of such a childish film. The coffee was definitely doing things to his head tonight.

_**Creeek** _

Jungkook shot up from his bed. "Who's there?" He questioned to the darkness in front of him, louder than he had hoped.

_**Buzz** _

His body jerked as if his soul was about to escape his body."Jesus Christ." He looked to his left, where his phone had lit up beside him.

**Jimin Hyung 2:43am:**

_Jungkookie, are you okay?_

The phone went black from his inactivity. He went to grab his phone when it buzzed again.

**Jimin Hyung 2:43am:**

_I can hear you talking, Are you talking to yourself?_

Jungkook quickly took his phone and entered his password in, _0113_ , before his Hyung could continue to interrogate him.

**Jungkook 2:43am:**

_Sorry, I thought I heard someone. Go back to sleep hyung._

The younger boy sighed as he layed back to bed, hoping he would catch some shut eye before their schedule for tomorrow morning.

 _ **Creeek**_.

Jungkooks eyes shot open, but the rest of his body failed to move from fear. The dim hallway light began to seep into his room as the door continued to open slowly. The boy gathered all his courage, which wasn't very much at this point, and took the pillow beneath his head, chucking it in the general direction of the door.

"Yaaaa!" A loud whisper came from the current forbidden area of the youngers’ room. "Kookie-ahh! What was that for?"

Jungkook sighed, as if a thousand bricks were lifted off his chest. He got up to face his hyung. "What the hell are you doing here."

"Why aren't you asleep" the elder questioned, ignoring the question posed upon him.

"I can't. I think it's the coffee." A lie, and they both knew it was.

"Ah, do you mind if I sleep here with you? Tae is snoring really loud, it's hard to sleep in there." Another lie, and they both knew it.

"Sure, I guess." Jimin swiftly moved his way to the youngers bed as the other shifted over to the right, giving his hyung space on his tiny bed made for 1 person. After moments of awkward shuffling around in the search of a comfy position , Jimin broke the silence. "Wait."

Jungkook froze in his position, that was currently taking up half of the bed space. Jimin moved to lay his head on the younger chest. "Okay. Now we're okay," He said followed by his lazy sigh.

Jungkook was too tired to protest his hyung, it was a most 3 in the morning, but he oddly didn't want to either. There was a sense of comfort that came from his hyung laying over his chest, almost calming him down from the fear of the unknown that may be lurking in the shadows of his room.

 

"Hyung." Jungkook whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He could feel that cheeky smile grow against his chest from the elder that laid on top of him.

"Good night kookie."

**Author's Note:**

> Short right? Comments are always welcome! I'd love to know what you guys think!  
> If you want to request something, my tumblr is jungkooksfool.tumblr.com  
> Thank you!!!!


End file.
